1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for storing charge units, and, more particularly to such an apparatus for storing and handling artillery propellant charge units.
2. Description of the Related Art
The planned introduction of advanced artillery systems calls for the use of a fully automated ammunition handling capability including the storage of propellant charge units. The propellant charge units are molded, combustible containers filled with either ball or stick propellant and referred to as Modular Artillery Charge Systems (MACS). These propellant charge units or modules are illustrated and described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,534, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
In operating large caliber guns such as self propelled field howitzers, naval guns and fixed gun emplacements, a selective number of the individual propellant charge units would be used, depending upon the type of projectile, range, etc. required. The MACS transfer mechanism then ideally must be able to selectively transfer into or access from a storage magazine, a single charge, or multiple charges. Because the MACS use combustible, nitrocellulose based charge containers having the external form of right circular cylinders and have handling and strength characteristics similar to cardboard, but which are highly combustible, they present unique problems to automated handling and storage with the space constraints existing in the place of their application.
In commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,380, the complete disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, an apparatus for storing and handling propellant charge units is disclosed and, in which, a transfer tube carried by a shuttle is movable into alignment with each of a plurality of tubular storage chambers in a storage magazine. A feed mechanism on the shuttle and in each chamber of the storage magazine is actuated by the shuttle and functions to transfer one or more charge units between the storage chamber and the shuttle mounted transfer tube, both during loading and unloading charge units to and from the storage magazine.
To retain the charge units in the magazine, each tubular storage chamber is equipped with a radially movable friction bar that is biased into engagement with the periphery of all charge units in the chamber. Also, a front end closure gate moves between an open position and a closed position relative to the otherwise open end of the storage chamber through which the units are transferred.
The radial bias of the friction bar is effected by an axial spring exerting a force tending to move the bar toward the open end of the storage chamber. Angular camming slots supporting the friction bar convert the axial force of the spring to radial movement of the friction bar against the periphery of the charge units for frictional retention of the charge units under the bias of the spring. To release the friction bar, a reciprocatable plunger on the shuttle transfer tube advances the friction bar against the axial spring, so that the angular camming slots retract the friction bar from the periphery of the charge units in the tubular chamber. The closure gate, on the other hand, is separately actuated and radially biased to the closed position by a separate spring. The closure gate is opened or moved away from the open end of the chamber in a radial direction by a locating pin on the shuttle transfer tube that functions both to ensure axial alignment of the shuttle carried transfer tube with the tubular storage chamber, and to cam the closure gate from its closed position radially to its open position to permit loading or unloading of charge units between an individual storage chamber and the transfer tube after the friction bar is retracted from its position of peripheral engagement with the charge units.
The advantages and purpose of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages and purpose of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To attain the advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention is directed to an apparatus for storing charge units, comprising a storage magazine including at least one axially elongated storage space having at least one open end for transfer of the charge units to and from the storage space, a friction restraint for engaging the charge units stored in the at least one axially elongated chamber and inhibiting axial movement of the charge units toward the open end thereof, and means for releasing the friction restraint at least upon transfer of a charge unit through the open end. A latching means is provided for at least partially closing the open end, and is movable between a closed position and an open position upon operation of the means for releasing the friction restraint.
In another aspect, the advantages and purpose of the invention are attained by a friction restraint and latching assembly for a charge unit storage chamber defined by an elongated casing having an open end. The assembly comprises a friction restraint bar of a length approximating that of the elongated casing, means for supporting the friction restraint bar at the periphery of the casing for axial and radial movement between a retracted position out of contact with charge units in the storage chamber and an engaged position in frictional contact with the charge units in the storage chamber and so that axial movement of the friction restraint bar toward the open end of the casing results in radial movement of the friction restraint bar to the engaged position, and biasing means for exerting an axial force on the friction restraint bar and yieldably retaining the friction restraint bar in the engaged position. An actuating plunger, accessible at the open end of the elongated casing, is movable axially against the friction restraint bar to move the friction restraint bar against the biasing means to the retracted position. A pivotal latch on the open end of the casing is connected with the actuating plunger to move from a closed position over at least part of the open end of the casing to an open position upon movement of the actuating plunger to move the friction restraint bar to the retracted position.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.